


Beyond the Camera Lens

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actor!Jim AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Prince Jim, Famous Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Leonard bumps into a famous face that his daughter adores, but when he asks for a simple autograph, the celebrity suggests a little more.





	Beyond the Camera Lens

In his defence, Leonard really couldn’t be blamed too much for not watching where he was going. He was exhausted after too many hours working and not enough hours sleeping, hadn’t even been home in two days, and in between working and sleeping, all his thoughts had been consumed by trying to find Joanna a birthday present. The party was Saturday, and a day and a bit really wasn’t much time to find something. And it wasn’t every day your little girl hit double digits. So all in all, Leonard really believed he should be forgiven when he walked straight into another man. **  
**

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” It wasn’t the man he’d ran into that snapped, but another male voice just to the left of him.

“Shit, sorry,” he muttered, looking up from the ground to see the man, but all he caught was a glimpse of startling blue eyes and a flash of a bright grin before he was whisked away by the second man.

“It’s okay, man!” The blue-eyed wonder called after him, and damn, Leonard was sure he recognized that voice from somewhere. He was sure he recognized those eyes too; he just couldn’t place it.

Leonard thought about it as he resumed his walking. He was certain he knew the man. A former patient perhaps? No, Leonard was always good at remembering his patients, even ones from years ago. Someone from school? Again he doubted it. Leonard would’ve remembered if there’d been someone with eyes that blue in school. Maybe it was just a case of him resembling someone Leonard had seen on TV.

Leonard stopped in his tracks as realization dawned on him. It was Jim fucking Kirk. How hadn’t he recognized him sooner? Joanna gushed on about him almost constantly, and Leonard had lost count the amount of times he’d been forced to sit through the dumb Disney musical he played a prince in. If he could get Kirk’s autograph, it would make the perfect present for Jo. It may not beat the over the top party Jocelyn and Clay were throwing for her, but it’d be something she could keep forever. Or until she was over the phase, then maybe she could sell it.

Was there time to catch him still? Maybe if he was quick enough, and he was relatively sure he had a spare piece of paper in his briefcase that he could use. It’d be nice if he’d had something better, but that would have to do. He just had to hope that Kirk would be nice enough to do it for him, maybe if he explained a little…

Before he had chance to overthink it more and lose his chance, Leonard turned to chase after him, only to come face to face with the man himself.

“Hey,” Kirk gave him another dazzling smile, and Leonard was starting to see how he was called one of the most charming guys on the scene. He could already feel himself being pulled in after only one word. He could also understand how he was described as one of the most handsome too. He’d never seen it before, the ridiculous outfit he wore in the movie putting him off, but up close and personal, in jeans, a hoodie and a pair of glasses, he was drop dead gorgeous. “Jim, but I’m guessing you already know that.”

Jim was laughing, but Leonard felt himself flush as he realized he’d been staring. “Uh, yeah, kinda, sorry. Leonard McCoy.”

“Leonard.” Jim rolled the word around, as if he was deciding whether he liked it or not. “This isn’t something I usually do; just go up to random people on the street. Usually the other way around,” he chuckled.

Leonard chuckled too, already feeling his nerves dissipating, Jim’s charm putting him at ease. He glanced over Jim’s shoulder at the guy who’d scolded him, glaring at him a few feet away. A bodyguard Leonard now figured him to be. “I gathered. Your friend is looking like he wants to shoot me.”

“Honestly? He probably does. Cupcake is amazing at his job, but he takes it a little too seriously sometimes.” Jim turned and waved at Cupcake, earning them both a death glare. “Anyway, like I said, this isn’t my usual thing to do, but man, you’re seriously hot, and you’re perfectly welcome to tell me to fuck off, but I was wondering if you were free on Saturday?”

“I…” Leonard blinked, stunned. Had some Hollywood A-lister just asked him on a date? It sounded that way certainly. And he would have been tempted if it hadn’t been Saturday. “I’m not, sorry. It’s my daughter’s birthday.”

Jim did look a little disappointed, genuinely so Leonard thought, but he still smiled anyway to his credit. “Of course, family comes first. It’s fine.”

Now was his chance. “Actually, uh, I was going to ask if maybe I could get your autograph? My daughter is crazy about you, and giving her that as a present would make her day.” Leonard hesitated a second then went on. “Might help piss the ex and her boyfriend off a little too.”

Jim laughed loudly and nodded, “Sure. I’m all for pissing of exes. Have you got anything?”

“Yeah. Yeah, um…” Leonard opened his briefcase, rummaging about quickly to find some paper and pen. “These should do,” he said, passing over the items. “Her name’s Joanna.”

“Joanna. Can I?” Jim gestured to Leonard’s case, and Leonard nodded quickly, lifting it up so Jim could use it to press against it. He watched as Jim wrote down a quick message, signing it off with a flourish. “There.”

“Thanks. She’s gonna absolutely love this,” Leonard smiled at him. “Sorry again about it all though.”

“Nah, it’s fine, just eat a slice of cake for me. See you around, Leonard.” Jim turned and began to walk away, but then stopped and turned back. “How about giving Joanna a birthday she won’t forget all while really pissing the ex off?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Well Jo is my little girl, and the ex did cheat on me with the best friend, so what have you got in mind?”

Jim grinned wickedly as he stepped up close and whispered in his ear.

~

“Daddy!” Joanna ran straight up to Leonard as soon as she laid eyes on him, dark curls bouncing all over the place.

“Hey there, darlin’!” Leonard crouched down, setting the gift bag down, and scooping her up in a bear hug and spinning her around. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Jo grinned at him. “Come see the cake Clay bought! It looks like a castle!”

Leonard grinned back, even if hearing about what Clay bought was the last thing he wanted. “How about you open my present first? I think you’ll like it.”

“Mom said I had to wait til later to open presents,” Jo pouted.

Leonard resisted rolling his eyes. That had never been a rule they’d used in the past, so it must’ve been something Clay insisted on. Either that or Jocelyn had somehow developed another stick up her ass. “Well, I’ve got another present coming for you later, so you’ll be able to have that then with all the rest, won’t you? So I think we can open this little one now, yeah?”

Jo didn’t even have to think about it. She nodded excitedly, grabbing the bag as soon as Leonard set her back down. She pulled out the small package, and all but tore the paper off. Leonard grinned at the excited gasp as Jo read the framed autograph, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Is this real?” She breathed.

Leonard nodded. “Yep. Bumped into him on my way home from work the other day.”

Jo squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around Leonard tightly. “Thank you thank you thank you!” Then she was off, running out into the back garden, shouting for her friends to come and look.

Leonard would have liked to stand and relish in her happiness for a few moments longer, but of course he wouldn’t have that sort of luck. It only took a few moments before Jocelyn was storming over, a look of death on her face. “We set rules for a reason, Leonard.”

“Hello to you too, Jocelyn,” Leonard huffed, forcing a polite smile just to spite his ex-wife.

“Everyone’s going to think that their presents aren’t as important now.”

“I’m her father. My present  _should_  be more important.”

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. “What is it anyway.”

“An autograph from that actor she likes. Jim Kirk.”

The corner of Jocelyn’s mouth twitched, a sign that always meant she was pissed off. It was probably a bad thing that Leonard felt so smug about that, and that he felt even more smug at what was coming later, but when you’ve walked in your wife and best friend going at it, he thought that feeling smug on occasion was allowed. “Well just don’t do it next year,” she snapped. “There’s drinks for the adults in the kitchen. No alcohol unfortunately though.”

Leonard flinched at the low blow, and Jocelyn, seemingly content with getting the last word, smirked, then turned on her heel and went back out to the party. Sighing, Leonard went to the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade, then went out into the garden too.

Most of the party went quickly, thankfully many of the parents of Jo’s friends were still happy to talk to him, so he wasn’t stuck lurking by himself. The kids enjoyed too, and Leonard had to reluctantly admit that Clay had pulled out all the stops for Jo. Every kid at the party loved the gigantic pink bouncy castle, complete with turrets. The buffet was a little over done in Leonard’s opinion, some of the food far too complex for the palette of a bunch of ten year olds, and a majority of adults, but at least there was plenty of it, which meant no scraping, and no parents going hungry for the sake of the kids eating.

It was a little after two o’clock when Jocelyn and Clay rolled out the sugar monstrosity that was Jo’s castle cake. It was certainly impressive, but Leonard made a mental note to take Jo to the dentist the next time he had her. Just in case. Everyone gathered around to sing to Jo, the girl grinning happily at everyone, looking so much like her mother, closing her eyes and blowing out the candles in one go to a loud cheer.

Leonard glanced at his watch as everyone tucked into the cake, and smiled when music began to play as soon as they had all finished eating. Jocelyn had always been so predictable with her timings. Jo and her friends stopped in their tracks when they heard the familiar music, all looking to see where it was coming from.

“Did I abuse her, or show her disdain? Why does she run from me? If I should lose her, how shall I regain the heart she has won from me? Agony! Beyond power of speech. When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach.”

All the girls giggled hysterically as the voice they all recognized began to sing, and joined in during the second verse, each one knowing the exact lyrics.

“Agony!” Jim sang as he leaped over the garden fence, landing on the grass with a dramatic flare. “Oh the torture they teach!” Dressed head to toe in the outfit he wore in the movie, Jim  was greeted by a chorus of excited shrieks. A lesser man would have been distracted, but Jim took no notice and carried on his act.

“Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I’m handsome, and heir to a throne?” Jim ran around the garden, jumping onto furniture as he sang as though no one else was around.

“Agony!” Jim threw himself down onto an empty table, tearing open his shirt with such drama that buttons went skittering across the floor. “Misery! Woe! Always ten steps behind, and she’s just out of reach! Agony! That can cut like a knife! I must-” Jim stopped suddenly, standing bolt upright as he caught sight of Jo.

“My princess! I have found you at last!” Jim ran over to Jo, skidding to his knees as he came to a stop in front of her. “I have spent many days and many nights searching for you, only to find you here of all places!” Jim picked Jo up with ease, twirling her around as he stood. “And truly, you look as beautiful as ever before, my princess!”

Jo was flushed red enough to almost match the color of her dress, and was caught between a fit of hysterical giggles and a look of utter shock as Jim came to a stop and set her down. “H-hi,” she stammered looking up at him with utter awe. “Are…are you really…?”

Jim nodded. “I am. When your dad told me it was your birthday, I just had to come say hello.”

Jo glanced over to Leonard briefly, looking at him with the widest eyes Leonard had ever seen on her, then back up at Jim. “Thank you, sir.”

Jim smiled happily. “Call me Jim. Why don’t you introduce me to your friends, fair maiden. They look almost as shocked as you.”

Joanna nodded eagerly, taking Jim’s hand when he offered it to her, and led him over to the rest of the kids, who were still staring in awe.

Leonard watched on, grinning as the girls clambered around Jim, talking so quickly and in such a high-pitched tones, he was sure it would be impossible for Jim to understand them. But the blond held his own just fine, by some miracle managing to keep up with the non-stop chatter.

“You could have told me you had someone else coming, Leonard,” Jocelyn whispered harshly as she came up beside. “Given us some warning.”

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise then, would it?” Leonard answered, smiling over over at his ex.

Jocelyn huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. “How much did he even cost you?”

Leonard smiled wider, “Just the cost of dinner.”

Jocelyn gaped at him, “You mean?”

“Jim Kirk wants to go on a date with me.”

Jocelyn’s lip was twitching more than he’d ever seen before, even more than in the dying days of their marriage, and it was completely childish for him to be so happy about it, but if he couldn’t feel childishly happy over this, then when could he? “Well you both suit each other. Actors do always tend to be more than a little egotistical.”

“Just remember that that ego is here making our daughter exceptionally happy.”

Jocelyn’s jaw clenched, sending one last glance over at Jim and the girls then marching off inside.

When they’d spoken on Thursday, and Jim had suggested this idea, he hadn’t said how long he’d stick around for. Leonard had just assumed he’d stay for an hour at most. He was a busy man after all, and Leonard had doubted that he’d have the time to waste a whole afternoon at a children’s party. Yet stay he did. Jim hung around for the remainder of the party, indulging the children with photos and songs, and even let them drag him onto the bouncy castle and pile on him once there. Then when Jocelyn finally allowed Jo to open her presents, Jim presented her with each one, kneeling down in front of her and offering them up, much to Jo’s delight. And Jim looked as if he was loving every single second.

As the the day came to a close, and the parents gathered up their children to head home, Jim went up to every kid, and bid his farewell with a kiss to the back of their hand, leaving each one giggling shyly as they left. Only when everyone had gone, did Jim finally come up to Leonard for the first time that day. “Hey,” he smiled.

“Hey,” Leonard greeted in return. “Thank you for today, it was better than I could have hoped.”

Jim shrugged with a grin. “It’s fine, I had fun myself. I don’t get to just hang around with people that often, and Jo is an amazing kid. You should be proud.”

“I am. Very. And speak of the devil,” Leonard motioned as Jo came bounding up to them and leapt up into Leonard’s arms.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She beamed up at him.

“Anything for you, sweetie, but it was all Jim’s idea.”

“It was a pleasure, my princess.” Jim grinned at her. “I have one more present for you.” Jim reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it over to Jo. Joanna unfolded it, looking at the chestnut colored pony in the photo, before looking up at Jim again. “Her name is Fiona. She’s the foal of the mare I rode in the movie, and she’s about the right size for you. They’re both stabled not too far from here, so go up with your dad some time and take her for a ride. I’ve heard on good authority that you’re pretty good. And if you like her, you can go up and ride her whenever you like.”

Joanna gaped, “For real?”

“For real. Every princess must have a fair steed.”

“Thank you!” Joanna gasped, flinging herself from Leonard’s arms into Jim’s.

“You’re welcome,” he laughed, hugging her back tightly, before setting her down on the ground, and crouching down in front of her, taking both her hands in his. “But alas, my princess, I fear that what we have will never come to pass. For although you are the fairest maiden in all the lands, my heart has been captured by the fairest prince.” He told her in mock seriousness, glancing quickly up at Leonard who just rolled his eyes.

Jo looked between the two of them, eyes widening as everything clicked in place. “Are you dating my daddy!?”

Jim chuckled as he straightened up, looping his arm around Leonard’s waist. “It is a tale for the ages, minstrels will sing of it for years yet to come. I was travelling along when a prince with hair as dark as a midnight sky, and hazel eyes that flickered and changed color in the light, more handsome than any other I have ever seen, walked into me. My breath was stolen from me, and for a moment I believed it must be magic. But then I realized that it was not magic I felt, but emotions, true and deep, and I knew from that moment my heart was his.” Jim finished his monologue, by grabbing Leonard’s hand and pressing it to his chest. “For always.”

Leonard managed to hold Jim’s gaze for a few moments, which was longer than he’d expected really, before they both burst out into laughter. “I’m cooking him dinner tomorrow night,” Leonard chuckled, smiling fondly.

Joanna squealed excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.”Make lasagna! You make the best lasagna!”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim. “Do you like lasagna?”

Jim grinned, “I love it.”

“Well that’s sorted then,” Leonard grinned back, slipping his own arm around Jim. It was far more contact than he usually partook in this early on in a relationship, but for some reason it felt right with Jim.

“I can’t wait,” Jim murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Leonard’s cheek.

Joanna giggled happily, clinging to both of them. “Best birthday ever!”


End file.
